Procrastination
by YourConscience813
Summary: Axel will do anything to avoid working on his report. He needs a little bit of a distraction. Yaoi. Akuroku. Oneshot. Please Read and Review.


I'm procrastinating. I have a report to do and I really would rather be doing different things right now. Along with the report, I have my stories and all that homework and my art projects and… The list goes on and on. My headache is becoming worse though… Er, I just want to post all my stories and get everything over with before I tear my hair out. Dudes, warning though... Random and Smutty.

Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Scream- Avenged Sevenfold, Faint-Linkin Park, Bad Habit- Offspring, Will & Grace, Microsoft Sam, and everything else that I mentioned that you know I do not own.

* * *

><p>"Oh hell, Roxas."<p>

The blond looked up from where he had been previously sitting peacefully on his best friend's bed. Papers were scattered about and he had been writing notes on a random page in his notebook. His head crooked to the side as he saw the other sitting in a comfortable looking chair with a laptop on his lap. The look on his face was one of sheer distraught. Somehow, that did not surprise him at all. "What Axel?"

Axel closed his eyes and slumped further into the chair with a sigh. His index finger came up to rub his temples as he continued to stare holes into the brightly lit screen. Scream was playing in his mind, making his ears want to bleed from too much exposure. "It hurts, would you mind?"

"Mind what?" Roxas asked, wagging a red ink pen between his fingers. The look on the red head's face made him want to back away a few miles, scaring him out of his skin.

"Mind picking up the pieces of my brain. My skull had an accidental overload and happened to explode…" He eyes closed, his brows permanently furrowed for the rest of his life. "So… If you please…"

"Come on, Axel. It's not that bad. We have to get this report done before school starts or else we'll get an F for English Honors." The summer assignment for their school was to pick a book from a list, write letters to a character and/or the author and also include a novel note. The project held a substantial grade for the first term and would make a great impression on the teacher. Axel, however, could careless and smooth talk his way into the teachers' hearts like he did all of last year. He managed with a C without having to do anything. The blond moved to look behind him at the work he had done. "See, you're already halfway finished."

"Blah, blah, blah, I could care less…" His eyes opened to gaze at his best friend who was leaning over the top of his chair. The pale flesh of his neck was just a bite away, but he just scoffed and continued to burn his eyes into the work in front of him. "I can feel that old age thing coming on again…" A whimper passed through his lips as he looked up at the blond with a hurt expression, "Why so persistent? Can't we take a break?"

He frowned, watching as the one before him was beginning to pout like a four year old. Old age his ass. "You're the older one. Act your age… And we've already had ten breaks in the past three hours. Have you forgotten already?"

"Old age."

"Axel! You were singing along to Faint and Bad Habit to the people across your street just seconds ago!" Forcefully, he clasped his hands on the 'old' one's shoulders and shook. "They threw a shoe at you and let their dog chase you back into the house."

Holding back the urging chuckle, the red head began typing again. "Damn Chihuahua… Never saw the little tramp coming…"

"And before that you were watching ten episodes of Will and Grace! I had to practically drag you away from the TV!"

"Dude… I'm just confused on how it ends…"

"Then, you began calling everyone you hate and used Microsoft Sam's voice to describe sex… In a very thorough manner if I might add…"

He just laughed at that, recalling the part where one person's mom picked up the phone. "Hey, you have to admit that it was amazing to hear their little hearts stopping over the line. Especially since Sam cannot pronounce _nipple_ correctly and leaves a long gap before saying _open_."

In a huff, the blond crossed his arms over his chest, but not before glancing at the screen on the laptop. Roxas bent forward to examine what he had just typed, making the other defensively close the lid so the other couldn't see. That didn't stop him though, making him persistently leap forward to look at the last part he had typed. Giving up, the red head let him see. This was going to be painful for him. "… he's an idiot and I'm glad that he looked like an old suffering geezer at the end, considering he gave into the fight that he had boldly ended even as it meant the punishment was death…" Blinking, he looked down. "You seriously put geezer down? What happens if the teacher is a geezer?"

"You seriously think _that_ was the worst thing presented in that sentence?" He retorted back in a tone filled with mockery. Snapping the lid down, he set it off to the side and stood, only to be glared at by Roxas. "What?" Plopping down on his bed, he moved so he wouldn't crumble the other's work. That still did not cease the glare from the blond. "We still have time! It's not like I'm on life-support over here, so it's no big deal."

"Axel. What happens as the rising action?"

Pausing, the red head's eyes widened. Crap, he was going to have to think of something smart quickly. "Uhhh…. When he… um… is finally finding some freedom in the torture and… eh… finds that the conspiracy does exist but everyone is deceiving them and… Pretty much every part before the stormtoopers come in and beat their asses."

Roxas just took a moment to let the strained information sink in. "You think that's the rising action?"

"I want to think so…" After the expression on his face didn't brush away, he quirked an eyebrow, "Is it?"

"Did you even read the book?"

"I'm offended…" He sat back and rested his head on a pillow as he faked hurt. "Of course! I've memorized the first eight words! Not including the chapter title on that page either."

"The chapter title was One!"

"Was it? Okay, so I know the first nine words now. Thank you very much."

Roxas groaned, knowing that he was not going to get through the idiot's thick head. Instinctively, he brushed the palm of his hands over his face and through his blond spikes. When he heard the springs on the mattress squeak, he looked up to see that Axel was standing right in front of him now with a smirk plastered on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Distraction." Titling the blond's chin up higher, he leaned down to capture those tempting lips he has been waiting for all day. It was needy and surprised the blond slightly as he was pushed backwards against the desk, topping over and was now in the sitting position with Axel ravishing the moist cavern of his mouth. Pulling back, the red head grinned at the blush on his little friend's face. "How am I supposed to work like this, Roxy?"

"Axel! Your mom is still in the house!"

The red head shrugged, pulling up a small dresser to block the entrance. Turning back, he asked, "That better, _princess_?"

Frowning, he leapt off the desk to push Axel on to the bed, knocking all the papers down to the ground uncaringly. The red head grabbed Roxas again and kissed him hard. Lips parted and tongues intertwined stroking back in forth against each other as Roxas' hand slipped beneath the other's shirt. They pulled back from their kiss moments later where the blond yanked the material and pulled it over his friends' head.

"This still doesn't get you out of trouble." Roxas' voice was shaky, feeling the other's lips ghost kisses down to his collarbone. Slipping his eyes close for a brief second, he said, "And if your mom can hear you having phone sex, we really shouldn't be doing this."

Biting down, the blond let out a muffled yelp before the pain was kissed away. "I'm sorry to be the one who's saying this but… Do you ever stop talking?"

His mouth opened to argue back, but was captured by the red head in another fiery kiss. Eyes closing, his arms hooked around the other's neck. Moaning, he felt as Axel repositioned the two so he was lying down on his back with Axel straddling his hips. His shirt was pulled off seconds before a tongue became fond of teasing his nipple. He arched his back into the feeling, their hips slowly grinding together.

"You ass…" Soft tremors shook the blond as their rhythm became faster. He could feel the other's hands exploring the exposed flesh while his own snaked their way to the front of Axel's pant. Between their bodies, Roxas' finger fumbled around with the button and zipper. The red head attacked his lips again, breaking the last bit of concentration he had before.

Pulling back, the red head began to take off the other's jeans with much more luck. "You're not in the right position to be calling me an ass, ya know." Throwing the useless denim, he then slipped off the boxers in a huff. He took a moment to stare down at the blushing blond who was watching with a lust-filled expression before being helped out of his own pants.

"So what's your master plan now?" Roxas asked, both their bodies free from any clothing. Suddenly, he felt the other brush his fingers against his lips and let them in while rolling his eyes.

"Either shut your mouth… or occupy it." Feeling as the other's tongue coat the fingers with an annoyed appearance. After awhile, the red head removed the digits to tease around the blond's entrance. When he inserted one finger, he got a small gasp as his reward. It was getting difficult for Roxas to keep his composer as another finger joined and feeling himself stretching on the inside. Especially when the fingers finally brushed against his sweet spot.

Axel was watching as the other moaned as he continued to move his fingers back and forth against the spot. Finally, he removed his fingers and pulled the other's legs over his shoulders. Knowing that the other was growing impatient, he smeared the precum around on the tip, coating his length with the slick liquid. Wordlessly, he eased himself into Roxas, giving him time to adjust to the feeling. No, this wasn't their first time, but it's been a long ass time since they've done this. The blond mouthed the word 'move' though his voice died in his throat.

Axel complied with his command and began thrusting in and out of the blond, each time hitting the pleasure spot that made Roxas moan loudly. Wanting to go a little harder, he lifted the other's hips so he was almost completely pulled out before slamming back in again. The blond writhed, panting and clawing in encouragement. He continued slamming into him over and over, the blond moaning, loving how rough Axel was becoming. A hand snuck in between his thighs, the red head pumping the neglected member in time with his thrusts.

Letting out a scream of pleasure, the blond coated their chests with hot liquid. It didn't take long after the other's climax for Axel to cum into the other.

The red head carefully pulled out, collapsing on top of his companion. Their breathing was heavy, sweat coating their warm skin as they were slipping in and out of unconsciousness. Axel slid off him to lie down next to him, pulling him against his chest.

"Axel…?"

The red head titled the blond's chin up to look at him. His lids were drooped down, his eyes hidden behind thick lashes. "What?"

"We can work on the report tomorrow, can't we?"

He kissed him lightly before smiling down at him, "Of course we can, Roxas."

They spooned for a while in bed before Axel threw the cover over them and fell asleep, keeping in mind to do this tomorrow.

Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

* * *

><p>Axel's just a sly dog, you know. And… I'm still not working on my report… Or any of my other crap. No, I don't want to- I would rather play Minecraft or Assassin's Creed… Before any of you ask, no that one part wasn't part of my report, but the chapter title was One. I thought it would be funny to put down though. Geezer. Wow.<p>

Review if you wish, tell me what you think, tell me that I should actually work on my stories more.

YourConscience813


End file.
